Susumu Hori
Susumu Hori (ホリススム Hori Susumu) is a fictional character in the Mr. Driller series. He is the main protagonist of the Mr. Driller series, appearing in all of the games to date. Susumu is also the official mascot of the Mr. Driller series, being one of Namco's collective mascots. He is voiced by Mitsuko Horie, who also provides voices for Anna Hottenmeyer and Puchi. He is Japanese, with brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is usually seen in his drill suit and helmet. The helmet and arms of the suit are pink, while body and legs are blue, with a pink traingle pattern at the chest. His casual clothes consist of a pink long-sleeved shirt with a white heart pattern on the front, and blue jeans. He is the middle son to Taizo Hori, the protagonist of the Dig Dug series, and Toby Masuyo, the main protagonist of the Baraduke series. Susumu is the world's highest ranked Driller, given the title "Mr Driller", and is also a member of the Star Trigon Team. Susumu is a very courageous young boy, and very kind and sweet. Though, he can be a bit careless and an airhead. He lives in a pink house shaped like a Pooka with his dog roomate Puchi in Edogawa, Tokyo. Susumu is the 2nd youngest character in the series, along side with Taiyo and Puchi. Susumu is slightly younger than Anna by 2 months. Susumu's favorite food is rice cakes stuffed with bean jam. His favorite hobbies include digging in ancient ruins, and ice sculpting. History Original Mr. Driller Mr. Driller was released by Namco in 1999. Susumu's original appearance was a bit smaller than what he looks like in recent games ((Looking more like a "Chibi")) and also had little feet simillar to that of Kirby's. Mr. Driller 2 to Mr. Driller Ace In Mr. Driller 2 Susumu was made a teenager. He was slightly redesigned and was made taller and given legs. His voice was also a bit higher as well. Mr. Driller Drill Land to present Susumu looks similar to that of before but slightly more taller and has sharper edges around his artwork. Appearances Original Mr. Driller Susumu was supposed to save Edogawa from the colored blocks. After getting to bedrock, Susumu then argues with the undergrounders about their blocks and how they must stop them. Mr. Driller 2 It starts out with Susumu and Puchi in peace, until Jim Brown breaks onto the news with more block outbreaks. Gameplay Mr. Driller Susumu's style of gameplay is not altered in any way, thus making him an all-around character with no gimmicks or real disadvantages. He has average movement speed, drill speed, and air consumption. Star Trigon Susumu has the second lowest air consumption rate of all the characters to be playable. He starts each level moving faster than most characters, but his maximum top speed (without the aid of any pickups) is the slowest. Gallery Susumu 2.png|Susumu in Mr Driller 2 Susumu.PNG|Susumu in Drill Land Susumu_Drill_Spirits.gif|Susumu in Drill Spirits Susumu Forever.PNG|Susumu in casual wear 7833912.gif|Susumu in Mr. Driller G Dug_susumu.png|As he appears in Dig Dug DS intro Md05.jpg|Classic Susumu Susumu.jpg Pic01.jpg SUSUMU!!!!!!.PNG Trivia *His name in Japanese (Hori Susumu) means "Dig onward." *Susumu made a cameo in Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal. In World 3 of one of the villages you go to, he is there. *Susumu is also an unlockable racer in the Namco motorcycle racing game, Moto GP 3, He also has his own bike. *A Susumu suit is also unlockeable via DLC in Tales of Vesperia. *Susumu is also an exclusive character to the PSP version of Pac-Man World Rally, along with Mappy the Mouse. *Susumu is one of the character's birthdays that are on events and festivales. Susumu was born on March 3, the day of Hinamatsuri, a Japanese doll festivale. *Susumu made a cameo in some of the Taiko no Tatsujin games as a dancer along with Anna, Puchi, Taizo, Ataru, and Holinger-Z. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Mr. Driller G Category:Characters in Mr. Driller: Drill Land Category:Males Category:Articles nominated to become featured Category:Hori family Category:Characters in Mr. Driller 2 Category:Characters in Dig Dug: Digging Strike Category:Characters in Mr. Driller A